PROPUESTA IRRESISTIBLE
by Tatita Andrew
Summary: Candy decide pedirle ayuda a un mujeriego empedernido Albert Andrew irrumpe en su casa, para convencerlo de que le enseña el arte de como seducir a un hombre o sea a su esposo, pero lo que ella no sabe es que en esas clases, se desataran pasiones que ninguno de los dos podran controlar..
1. Chapter 1

**PROPUESTA IRRESISTIBLE**

**CAPITULO # 1**

**Por. Tatita Andrew.**

Albert no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, lo que le había dicho su mayordomo era la pura verdad, allí en su casa, parada junto a la ventana estaba la mujer del posible candidato a Senador, y él estaba muy molesto eran más de las cinco de la madrugada acababa de llegar de un bar donde estaba tomándose unos tragos hasta que una señora de dudosa reputación lo sedujo bailando desnuda para él, y como todo hombre había caído en la tentación, estaba muy cansado y molesto como para atender a la dama que había interrumpido en la sala de su casa, chantajeando a su mayordomo con una tarjeta donde certificaba que era la esposa del candidato a senador.

No podía apreciar la figura de aquella señora pues estaba cubierta con una capa, desde la cabeza hasta sus tobillos pero no iba a permitir que ninguna mujer lo humillara y en su propia casa.

Él era el Bastardo, hijo ilegítimo de una con desa inglesa y de árabe. Ella era la esposa del candidato a Senador y su padre el primer mi nistro de Inglaterra.

Personas como ella no se mezclaba socialmente con gente como él, salvo a puerta cerrada y bajo sábanas de seda.

-Señora a que le debo el gusto de su visita en mi casa. Dijo en tono molesto.

La mujer lentamente se dio la vuelta, sus ojos no los podía apreciar bien debido a la oscuridad de la madrugada y a la capa que llevaba encima.

-Disculpe por venir Señor Andrew a esta hora.

-También quiere que la disculpe por haber irrumpido en mi casa. ¿Qué es lo que pretende señora amenazándome?

-No tenía otro remedio usted no estaba en casa, y no podía esperar afuera a riesgo de que alguien pueda verme.

-Me pregunto que hace una señora de familia en mi casa, sola y a una hora no apropiada.

Vamos, señora, no ha sido usted tan reser vada con mi criado —dijo, provocándola suavemente, sa biendo lo que ella quería, desafiándola a pronunciar las palabras, palabras prohibidas, palabras conocidas: «Quiero gozar con un árabe; quiero disfrutar con un bastardo»—_. _¿Qué podría querer una mujer como usted de un hombre como yo?

-Vengo a que usted sea mi profesor. Dijo la mujer sin miedo

-Señora Leagan le han informado mal, yo podré ser de todo pero nunca he sido profesor de nadie, lamento que haya perdido su tiempo mi mayordomo la acompañara hasta la puerta.

-Quiero que me enseñe a como darle placer a un hombre dijo de golpe.

Si Albert no hubiera estado con una de sus manos apoyado al respaldar de una silla se hubiera caído al suelo del a impresión. Qué clase de mujer era ella que entraba a horas no apropiadas a su casa y con tremenda sorpresa. Y la situación de veras lo estaba molestando mucho lo único que quería era poder darse una ducha y dormir plácidamente.

Lentamente y con una furia primitiva se acercó a ella, estaba molesto con aquella dama por haber irrumpido en su casa a esas horas, y para su sorpresa ella no retrocedió ante su furia, él se contentó con arrojar su velo hacia atrás y pudo observar su rostro era de rasgos finos, una piel nívea, un cabello rubio peinado con muchas horquillas en la parte de arriba de su cabeza.

-Ahora, dígame de nuevo lo que desea —murmu ró.

-Aunque no dudo que podría enseñarle, dijo seductoramente y acercándose a la mujer – Por hoy he tenido más que suficiente así que si, gusta otro día le podría enseñar algunas cosas.

-Pero es que yo necesito que me enseñe todo sobre seducir a un hombre.

-Esta tan desesperada Señora por aprender nuevas posiciones y ha venido a mí para que le enseñe como acostarse con un hombre.

-Yo no quiero que usted me toque, dijo calmadamente solo quiero que me instruya que es lo que tiene que hacer una mujer para conquistar a un hombre.

-Y porque yo dijo Albert – porque no busco otro hombre para que la ayudara con su dilema, yo no tengo ni el tiempo ni la paciencia para enseñarle algo señora.

-Porque escuche a cierta dama en una reunión que usted está muy bien dotado, y que si la mayoría de hombres estuvieran tan bien como usted ninguna mujer traicionaría a su esposo. Y porque la misma dama me dijo que usted es el único hombre que recibió un harén al cumplir 13 años.

-Que quiere de mí Señora Leagan.

-Quiero que me enseñe todo, sobre el placer y la seducción.

-Y porque no me trae a su esposo, señora, para yo enseñarle todo e instruirle y que usted pueda serle fiel.

-Veo que no me dejará conservar ni siquiera un po co de orgullo. Muy bien. Amo a mi esposo. No es él quien necesita adiestramiento para evitar que yo me extravíe, sino todo lo contrario. No deseo acostarme con _usted, _se ñor. Sólo quiero que me enseñe cómo darle placer a mi es poso para que _él _se acueste _conmigo_.

Albert había escuchado rumores de que el candidato a Senador, tenía una amante.

Las mujeres que aman a sus esposos no piden a desconocidos que les enseñen cómo darle placer a un hom bre -dijo cortante.

-No, las _cobardes _que aman a sus esposos no pi den a personas desconocidas que les enseñen cómo darle placer a un hombre. Las _cobardes _duermen solas, noche tras noche. Las _cobardes _aceptan el hecho de que sus esposos encuentren placer con otra. Las _cobardes _no hacen nada, no así las mujeres.

Se acercó aún más para mirarla fijamente a los ojos verdes, Al hacerlo ella se sintió intimidada podía ver los nervios y el deseo bajo su ropa, al moverse un poco el corsé que llevaba crujía al más leve movimiento.

Ella podía sentir el perfume de otra mujer en su piel, en su aliento, olía a sexo y a sudor y a hombre, por un momento se puso nerviosa por un instante pero luego recupero la compostura tenía que demostrarle a ese hombre que ella podía soportar las clases sin perturbarse. Y lo miro decidida sin bajar la mirada primero.

Durante un instante eterno, Albert pensó que había pestañeado en un burdo intento de coquetear; pero luego vio el brillo de las lágrimas, que formaban una película so bre sus ojos.

—Me resisto a ser una persona cobarde. —Irguió los hombros. El movimiento provocó que las ballenas de un corsé demasiado apretado crujieran—. Por ello, una vez más, le ruego que me enseñe cómo darle placer a un hombre.

-¿Y cómo podría enseñarle a dar placer a su esposo si yo mismo no me acuesto con usted, señora? —le lanzó.

-Yo sé que es posible que una mujer árabe aprenda a darle placer a un hombre sin contar con la ex periencia personal, no veo motivo por el cual usted, un hombre que se ha beneficiado de esa preparación, no pue da a su vez instruir a una mujer inglesa.

Muchas mujeres inglesas le habían pedido a Albert que mostrara las técnicas sexuales que los hombres ára bes usaban para darle placer a una mujer. Pero ninguna le había pedido jamás que le enseñara las técnicas sexuales que las mujeres árabes empleaban para darle placer a un hombre.

Fueron los efectos de los fuertes licores consumidos mezclados con una noche de sexo intenso los que provo caron la siguiente pregunta de Albert. O tal vez fue la mis ma Candy Leagan. Que po nía en juego su reputación y su matrimonio para aprender a complacer sexualmente a un hombre para que no tuvie ra que recurrir a una amante.

Si yo me hiciera cargo de su instrucción, señora, ¿qué es lo que quisiera aprender?

-Todo lo que pueda enseñarme.

-Le pagaré dijo Candy desesperada

Albert la examinó cuidadosamente, intentando ver más allá de aquella máscara sin emoción que era su rostro.

-¿Cómo me pagará, señora Leagan?

Ella no pudo dejar de asombrarse de la grosera sugerencia.

-Con moneda inglesa.

Ésta es una de las ventajas de que mi padre sea un árabe. No necesito su dinero —replicó con desinterés fingido, preguntándose a la vez hasta dónde llegaría ella en su búsqueda de conocimiento sexual, y hasta dónde él en su búsqueda de olvido—. Y a decir verdad, ni el dinero de nadie.

-Si cree que lo voy a rogar está usted muy equivocado, solo le digo que si no estuviera desesperada no hubiera venido a interrumpir en su casa.

-Y usted será capaz de hablar sin tapujos y sin sentir vergüenza sobre las cosas que le gustan a los hombres.

-Sí estoy dispuesta a todo.

-Todavía no le he dicho que he aceptado darle clases.

Con toda la dignidad que pudo se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Mañana la espero a las 5 de la madrugada aquí en mi casa.

Ella se detuvo en seco al escuchar esas palabras y a la vez se alegró mucho de haberlo podido convencer.

-Es muy tarde hoy tuve que levantarme sin que nadie me viera. Mejor vengo a las 4 de la mañana.

Nuevamente se dirigía hacia la puerta cuando la detuvo Albert.

-Espere, tome aquí lea este libro la introducción y capitulo uno mañana le hare preguntas.

-Pero este libro es el camasutra..

-Sí allí aprenderá todo lo que tiene que saber sobre el arte de la seducción y el placer.

-Está bien lo estudiaré mientras se guardaba el libro debajo de la capa.

-Cada día le daré que lea un capitulo o dos de un total de 25 y tome nota porque le preguntare sobre todo lo que haya querido decir el autor.

-Ahh me olvide decirle Señora Leagan, si va a ser mi alumna tengo ciertas reglas que tendrá que acatar en cada clase, y si no las cumple me temo que no podre enseñarle.

-Cuál es la primera regla.

-En mi clase nadie usa corsé. Quíteselo para venir para acá.

-Pero una mujer nunca debe andar sin corsé es como si anduviera desnuda. Además lo que yo use o no use, Mr. Albert, no le in cumbe...

-Usted me pregunto qué es lo que tiene que hacer para seducir a un hombre, y déjeme decirle que los corsés son las prendas menos atractivas y femeninas, aprietan los senos de la mujer, y su cintura parecen caballos que no pueden respirar. Eso no le causa placer a ningún hombre.

-Tal vez no a un hombre de _su _naturaleza...

Se sentía extrañamente desilusionado al comprobar que ella tenía los mismos prejuicios que los demás.

-Ya comprobará, señora Leagan, que cuando se tra ta del placer sexual, _todos _los hombres son de una cierta na turaleza.

-No toleraré ningún tipo de contacto físico con usted.

Albert sonrió cínicamente. Había cosas que afec taban a una persona mucho más que el simple contacto. Las palabras.

_-_Como usted quiera. -Inclinó fugazmente la ca beza y los hombros en una pequeña reverencia-. Le doy mi palabra como hombre de Occidente y de Oriente que no tocaré su cuerpo.

-Los árabes tienen una palabra para un hombre que habla de lo que sucede en la intimidad entre él y una mu jer. Lo llaman _siba, _y está prohibido. Le aseguro que en ningún caso la comprometeré _yo _a _usted_. Y si usted tampoco hace lo que le digo entonces el trato se acaba en ese momento,

-Hasta mañana Mr. Albert.

-Hasta mañana Señora Leagan. Estoy seguro que conoce el camino de la salida.

Cuando Candy Leagan había desaparecido tras cerrar la puerta de la biblioteca, Albert se quedó pensando en ¿Cómo había hecho para llegar allí? ¿Habría alquilado un carruaje? ¿Habría venido en el suyo propio? ¿Sabría el riesgo que sería si supieran que ella visitaba su casa?

Apuradamente mando a llamar a su mayordomo.

-¿Tienes la tarjeta de la Señora Leagan?

El mayordomo se la dio, allí estaba la dirección de su casa con letra decorativa.

-Sigue a Candy Leagan, Ramiel. Asegúrate de que no se meta en más problemas de los que ya se ha me tido.

A los hombres como el candidato a Senador que se casaban con mujeres virtuosas para que les dieran hijos no les agradaría que su esposa realizara esos mismos actos sexuales que ellos buscaban en sus amantes.

-Cuando ella esté dentro, a salvo, vigila la casa. Si gue a su esposo. Quiero saber quién es su amante, dónde y cuándo se encuentra con ella, y cuánto tiempo lleva man teniendo esa relación.

Mientras tanto el aíre denso de la mañana se encerraba en un coche de alquiler, allí iba sentada una mujer con el corazón latiéndole como un reloj, habían sido los treinta minutos más largos de su vida tratando de convencer al seductor más famoso de Inglaterra tratando de que le enseñara como darle placer sexual a un hombre.

La voz casi en un susurro del apuesto hombre resonaba en su cabeza.

-¿Sabe lo que me está pidiendo Señora?

-Sí.

Mentirosa, mentirosa se repetía una y otra vez, una mujer como ella no sabía nada sobre el placer y lo que él le podía exigir a base de su conocimiento carnal. No sabía en el gran problema que se había metido.

La ira invadió a Candy como un oleaje ardiente;

¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle que la satisfacción de un hombre radicaba en la habilidad femenina de recibir placer, como si fuera culpa suya que su esposo tuviera una amante?

Todavía sentía en la nariz el olor de la fragancia de él -perfume de mujer, indudablemente.

Era como si él se hubiera impregnado de aquella fragancia.

No, era como si él se hubiera impregnado de la mujer qué lo había usado. Olía como si hubiera frotado cada centímetro de su cuerpo contra cada centímetro de aquel cuerpo femenino.

Candy cerró los ojos antes las imágenes que aparecían en su mente, cuerpos desnudos, aquel hermoso cabello rubio como el sol, aquella mezcla entra inglesa y árabe, unos ojos azules tras sus parpados. A Candy su mirada le hablaba de lugares a los que nunca ha ido, placeres que solo se había imaginado. Tenía 26 años, y toda la vida se había portado como una hija y esposa dócil, siempre anteponiendo sus deseos ante los demás. Por no provocar el rechazo de su esposo. Al pagarle al cochero pensó que podía dejar todo como estaba y no arriesgarse pero en vez de eso, le pago y le dijo que la recogiera todos los día a las 4 de la madrugada, ya no era la misma mujer su esposo se había pavoneado con su amante por toda la ciudad y ella era el hazme reír de toda la sociedad.

Iba muy tarde a su casa, nunca se imaginó que al llegar a la casa de Albert Andrew hubiera tenido que esperarlo por más de una hora, después de una juerga nocturna, ahora tenía que entrar despacio en su casa para que nadie se diera cuenta de su ausencia..

Camino apresuradamente por las calles antes de llegar a su casa, las personas ya estaban levantadas gritando o vendiendo alguna cosa en la calle, apresuro el paso antes de que el día amaneciera.

Sigilosamente abrió la puerta de su casa, y se encontró con su mayordomo en plena puerta.

-Señora Leagan.

-Buen día Peter, es un día hermoso decidí dar un paseo para ver si se me abría el apetito. ¿El Sr. Neal ya desayuno?

-Por supuesto que no señora, pero no debería andar sola en la calle, un lacayo podría acompañarla, es peligroso horita en la madrugada.

-No se preocupe Peter fue un paseo corto.

-Llámeme a Emma necesito que me ayude a cambiarme par el desayuno. Y se rió al imaginarse que nadie sospechaba de donde venía, si supieran que había ido a la casa de Albert Andrew para que le enseñara a como complacer a un hombre.

De repente se sintió vulgar había hablado de su propio matrimonio con otro hombre. Un hombre que le había dicho cosas que un ca ballero jamás diría ante una dama. Palabras vulgares como «acostarse» con una mujer.

Candy había hablado de temas y empleado pa labras que ninguna dama pronunciaría jamás.

Trató de caminar despacio, evitando subir las esca leras corriendo. Necesitaba ver a su esposo.

Necesitaba que él le asegurara que todavía era una mujer virtuosa y respetable.

Su dormitorio estaba contiguo al de él. Sólo echa ría un vistazo para ver si estaba despierto. Entonces ten drían la conversación que debieron haber tenido hacía años si no fuera por la falta de valor de ella.

Con el corazón latiendo fuertemente, abrió cuida dosamente la puerta de Neal. Su dormitorio estaba vacío. Las sábanas almidona das de lino y la colcha de terciopelo verde oscuro estaban dobladas pulcramente. Era evidente que no había dormido en su cama. Las lágrimas le quemaron los párpados.

Cerró la puerta cuidadosamente, temiendo soltar las lágrimas que a lo largo de la última semana amenazaban continuamente con asomar.

Cuando llego su mucama, le pregunto si su esposo ya había salido para el trabajo,

- No sabría decirle, señora.

Cuantas mentiras pensó Candy si todos en la casa los empleados y todo el mundo sabía de las andanzas de su esposo. Pero ahora ella lo que tenía en mente era el día de mañana cuando volviera a ver al rubio de ojos azules, enseñarle todo lo ella quería aprender sobre la sexualidad..

CONTINUARÁ..

Hola espero comentarios gracias..


	2. Chapter 2

**Un olor a tabaco y chanel me recuerda el olor de su piel, una mezcla de miel y café, me recuerda el sabor de sus besos, **

**El color final de la noche me pregunta donde fui a parar,**

**¿Dónde estás? Que esto solo se vive una vez.**

**(Basilos)**

**PROPUESTA IRRESISTIBLE**

**CAPITULO # 2**

**Por. Tatita Andrew.**

Ese día se había levantado con muchas emociones en su cabeza a pesar de que solo había dormido dos horitas, su cabeza daba y vueltas y vueltas pensando en aquel rubio. Tan sensual que a metros se podía apreciar su sexapil.

Pensó en Neal y en su cama vacía. Pensó en el Jeque Bastardo y en el perfume que lo rodeaba.

Y no importaba de qué manera había intentado re presentárselo, pero no podía imaginar que Neal hubie ra encontrado jamás en su amante el placer que el Albert aquel rubio obviamente había hallado en la suya.

Por primera vez en muchos años, había desistido en ir a esas reuniones aburridas de damas de caridad y beneficencia, donde solo se hablaba de cosas vanas, como de ropa en vez de preocuparse en verdad por los mas necesitados, y se dio cuenta que en todo este tiempo había vivido en una burbuja y de las apariencias, se había preocupado tanto por complacer y hacer feliz a su esposo sin pensar en su felicidad y su bienestar, incluso ahora mismo había puesto su reputación en duda buscando a un mujeriego empedernido por tratar de salvar su matrimonio su única pregunta era si todo valdría la pena sacrificarse tanto por la felicidad de los demás.

Se encerró en su habitación y empezó a abrir con mucho cuidado como quien abriera un tesoro, con delicadeza el libro que le había prestado el rubio. Leyó con atención el título.

Kama Sutra

Manual de Erotismo

Se quedó asombrada por aquellas palabras tan explicitas y empezó a leer como un sediento en el desierto.

Bendito sea Dios, que ha puesto el placer más gran de del hombre en las partes naturales de la mujer, y ha des tinado las partes naturales del hombre para darle el mayor gozo a la mujer.

No ha dotado a las partes de la mujer de ninguna sen sación placentera o satisfactoria hasta que hayan sido pe netradas por el instrumento del macho; y de igual modo los órganos sexuales del hombre no conocen ni la quietud ni el descanso hasta no haber penetrado en los de la hembra.

Una aguda punzada de deseo sacudió violentamen te sus muslos. Le siguió el recuerdo de los burlones ojos azules del Árabe Bastardo. Y no tuvo duda alguna de que había aceptado en señarla con el único fin de humillarla.

Un hombre como él nunca perdonaría a una mujer que lo había amenazado para entrar a la fuerza en su casa.

Un hombre como él jamás comprendería que una mujer como ella que aparentemente lo tenía todo ardía con el mismo deseo que las mujeres jóve nes y bonitas liberadas del peso de la virtud.

Con determinación, se sentó frente al escritorio y buscó pluma y papel en el cajón superior.

Él no necesitaba saber cuánto deseaba ella el goce fe menino con el que la había ridiculizado. La única cosa que él debía conocer era que ella deseaba ins trucción sexual para que su esposo quedara satisfecho.

Después de horas y horas había pasado otro día más sin ver a su esposo y deseaba con todo su corazón que pronto amaneciera para ir a sus clases con aquel hombre que no sabía porque razón la hacía adentrarse a un mundo desconocida para ella.

Entrada en la madrugada salió de su casa y el cochero la esperaba puntualmente como ella le había solicitado.

Mientras iba en el coche con olor a cuero, miles de ideas y pensamientos pasaban sin control por su mente. Cada fibra de su cuerpo le gritaba que se detuviera.

Una mujer respetable no aparecía en público sin llevar un corsé.

Una mujer respetable no leía un libro erótico del siglo XVI.

Una mujer respetable no buscaba instrucción sexual, pero ella sí y sabía que ahora nada podía detenerla.

Con un golpe toco la puerta de aquel mujeriego empedernido con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho. Inmedia tamente, la puerta se abrió de par en par.

Y para su sorpresa quien la esperaba en la puerta no era el hostil mayordomo si una jovencita con un delantal que con una sonrisa le dio la más cordial bienvenida, se imaginó que ya estaría acostumbrada a ver mujeres entrando en aquella casa, porque no dio ni una señal de alarma ante su presencia como si fuera normal que una mujer sin acompañante llegara a visitar a un hombre a las 4 y media la mañana y un rubor cubrió su rostro al imaginarse que la habría confundido con alguna de sus amantes, tal vez y a todas las llevaba allí.

-Buenos días señora, me permitiría su capa, el Sr. Andrew me pidió que por favor me acompañe el, la espera en la biblioteca.

Candy se aferró al bolso bajo la gruesa lana ne gra. Sin el soporte del corsé, sentía los pechos pesados y grandes y los pezones duros y maltratados.

-No gracias estoy bien así.

Durante un segundo la doncella pareció querer in sistir, pero haciendo una nueva reverencia, murmuró:

-Muy bien, señora. Sígame, por favor.

Al ir avanzando hacía la biblioteca pudo notar que ese hombre vivía como un rey, todo en su casa era sencillamente hermoso, desde los cuadros, los colores en las paredes las alfombras tan refinadas. Y deliberadamente había ordenado que encendieran todas las luces para que ella pudiera observar muy bien toda su riqueza. Y ver la locura de su intento desespe rado por intimidarle veinticuatro horas antes.

¡Qué tonta había sido pensando que podía persuadir a aquel hombre con dinero! Evidentemente, el número de sus proezas sexuales sólo era superado por sus posesiones materiales.

Si, como ella sospechaba, aquel encuentro matinal ha bía surgido de su deseo de humillarla, esta sería su primera y úni ca lección. A pesar del deseo intenso de aprender todo lo que este hombre podría enseñarle no podía permitir que la humillara más de lo que ella misma ya lo estaba.

La doncella golpeó suavemente la puerta de la bi blioteca antes de abrirla.

Y allí estaba Albert Andrew, cómodamente sentado detrás de un imponente escritorio, leyendo con interés un libro, su cabello dorado resplandecía por la luz de la lámpara al iluminar su rostro, sus ojos azules se veían con mucha mayor intensidad que la noche anterior, a su lado una taza de café caliente, que llenaba todo el lugar con su olor, se preguntaba si sería capaz de mantener una conversación sobre sexo con aquel hombre sin comentarle que toda su vida había sido privada del fruto prohibido de su sexualidad.

La doncella carraspeó suavemente.

Disculpe, Sr. Andrew. Ha llegado la dama. ¿Desea que le traiga algo más?

El rubio no oyó a la criada, o prefirió ignorarla.

O tal vez ignoraba a Candy, para demostrar lo poco que le importaba a un hombre como él.

Candy se sintió súbitamente como su jardín de rosas, desolado y fuera de temporada. Como sin duda él planeaba que ella se sintiera.

Echó los hombros hacia atrás... y se preguntó si las plantas se sentirían tan desnudas y vulnerables sin sus ho jas como ella sin su corsé.

Los latidos de su corazón le parecieron intermina bles antes de que él cerrara el libro bruscamente y levantara la cabeza.

Gracias, Dorotty. Por favor, llévate la capa de la se ñora Petre y trae otra taza.

Candy sintió que se le helaba la sangre. Vagamente percibió que la criada hacía una reverencia. Después, la pesa da capa se deslizó de sus hombros y la puerta de la bibliote ca se cerró con un chasquido repentino en medio del silencio.

-Por favor le ruego que tome asiento, Sra. Leagan. E hizo un ademán señalando una butaca delante de su escritorio.

-Buenos días Sr. Andrew – la rabia se apodero de ella. –Usted me aseguro que nunca comprometía la integridad de una mujer.

Albert elevo las cejas sorprendido.

-Y usted cree que he hecho algo para que piense eso.

-Sí hubiera deseado que la gente me reconozca no hubiera usado un velo y una capa, porque me llamo por mi nombre. No sabe que la servidumbre habla.

-No pensé que le importará ese detalle, Señora Leagan si no quería ser reconocida, después de todo usted misma fue la que le entrego su tarjeta a mi mayordomo.

-Sí pero yo sé que es el árabe.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué piensa que soy yo? ¿Árabe o inglés?

Tuvo que ejercer todo el autocontrol del que disponía para no decirle exactamente lo que era él.

-Sus pezones están duros, señora Leagan. ¿La exci ta la ira?

Candy sintió que el aliento se le quedaba atra pado en la garganta.

De repente, él sonrió, descubriendo unos dientes blancos y perfectos. Era una sonrisa atractiva, llena de calidez y picardía.

-Por favor señora Leagan siéntese, mi servidumbre está muy bien adiestrada para no andar repitiendo los nombres de mis invitados, si estuviéramos en Arabia seguramente fueran azotados por eso.

-Aquí en Estados Unidos está prohibido azotar a los sirvientes- y dijo con énfasis- Y también estamos en contra de la esclavitud.

-Ah, perdón aquí esta Dorotty, deje la taza de café sobre mi escritorio- eso es todo puede retirarse. Ya no la necesitaremos.

Candy entro en razón que Albert no la había traicionado con respecto a revelar su identidad, pero no estaba nada de acuerdo en la forma que menciono sus pezones, pero tuvo que controlarse, si se ponía roja con ese simple comentario como podría hablar con claridad cuando entrarán a temas más profundos como las partes de un hombre.

-Venga, señora Leagan. Siéntese. A menos que haya cambiado de parecer, por supuesto.

Era como si le hubiera tirado el guante en el regazo. Aquel gesto provocativamente correcto implicaba que si aquella lección fracasaba, la culpa sería única y exclusiva mente de ella. Era un desafío que no podía rehusar.

Candy se irguió todavía más, lo cual realzó sus pechos, aumentando la fricción de sus pezones. Lenta mente, cruzó la gran distancia que los separaba por la al fombra oriental y se sentó en el borde de la butaca.

-Gracias – para calmar sus nervios bebió un trago del café humeante, pero jadeo al ver que estaba muy caliente y amargo. ¿Qué es esto pregunto con interés?

-Café turco. Está mejor recién hecho. Debe soplarlo y luego tomárselo de un trago. ¿Ha leído los capítulos de signados?

-Sí lo he hecho.

-¿Y qué ha aprendido?

De repente los ojos azules dejaron de ser burlones y realmente era un hombre muy atractivo, como toda una dama saco una hoja con sus apuntes de su bolso y el libro, se sintió como una niña de escuela, y empezó a leer su resumen.

Se estima que este libro fue escrito a comienzos del siglo XVI. Se cree que el autor nació en Nefzaoua, un pueblo situado en la costa del lago Sebkha Melrir, al sur de Túnez, de ahí su nombre. Si bien este libro no es exactamente una recopilación de autores, es probable que algunas secciones hayan sido tomadas de diferente escri tores árabes e hindúes.

Señora Leagan- grito furioso y Candy apretó los dientes.

Albert pronunciaba su nombre como si en verdad fuera una niñita de escuela y una muy tonta por cierto.

Ella levantó la vista. Los ojos azules estaban mirándola con disgusto.

-¿Sí, Sr. Andrew?

-Señora Leagan, ¿acaso le dije que leyera las notas del traductor?

Los dedos de la mujer se apretaron con rabia, arru gando sus notas.

-No.

-Entonces prescindamos de la historia del libro y el autor y procedamos con la sección también conocida co mo «Comentarios generales sobre el coito». Sonrió, desafiándola a que continuara.

Ella respiró profundamente para calmar los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

-Muy bien -dijo con cierta tranquilidad, vol viendo a sus notas. El jeque asegura que el mayor pla cer del hombre reside en las partes naturales de la mujer y que no conoce ni la quietud ni el sosiego hasta que él -alzó la cabeza, clavando su mirada en la de él- la pe netra.

Se negó a apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos color azul cielo profundo. Y también se negó a reconocer que sus pechos se habían endurecido. Y sintió el impulso de hacerlo avergonzar así como él había hecho con ella.

-Entonces, Sr. Andrew, parece que el comentario que usted hizo ayer referente a que todos los hombres son de la misma naturaleza es cierto. Pero estoy confundida con respecto a la referencia del libro sobre que «el hom bre funciona de la misma manera que una maza de mor tero, mientras la mujer colabora con él con movimientos lascivos...

Finalmente, dijo con suavidad:

-¿Qué es lo que la confunde, señora Leagan?

Había llegado el momento. Ya no podía pretender ser pudorosa. El sexo no era un asunto pudoroso.

Candy se preguntó si él alcanzaba a oír el marti lleo de su corazón.

-Antes de casarme, mi madre me recomendó que me acostara sin moverme cuando mi esposo me visitara. No comprendo cómo se puede mover una mujer sin en torpecer las acciones del hombre.

Albert Andrew estaba sentado como si fuera de piedra. Hasta el humo que subía de su café parecía haber se helado.

Se formó un silencio entre ambos que a ella le parecieron horas. Al final pudo decir.

-Lo siento.. Disculpe mi atrevimiento

De repente el encontró las palabras adecuadas -En árabe la palabra dok significa machacar, gol pear. Es una combinación del movimiento de embestida que un hombre utiliza para alcanzar el clímax dentro de la mujer con la presión de su pelvis contra ella para incre mentar sus sensaciones. Es un movimiento de balanceo. Una mujer puede levantar o balancear sus caderas hacia arriba, para encontrarse con el embate hacia abajo del hombre, o puede contonear sus caderas de un lado a otro para complementar los movi mientos de empuje de él. Llegará un momento en que los movimientos del hombre sean demasiado rápidos o fuer tes para que la mujer se pueda mover sin desplazarlo. En ese momento, la mejor manera de darle placer tanto a él co mo a ella misma es envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y sencillamente sosteniéndose mientras que él hace alcanzar a ambos el orgasmo.

Una sensación eléctrica sacudió el cuerpo de Candy. Y sus palabras se transformaron en imágenes visuales, de cuerpos desnudos, de un hombre encima de una mujer, de movimientos de aceptarse, de balanceo juntos, de gritos de jadeos, de entrega y deseo sin control.

Trato de reponerse, no podía ser, su cuerpo temblaba, sus manos sudaban y muy en su interior estaba húmeda de deseo. ¡Por Dios santo! Si esta es mi primera clase. Y como si estuviera en alguna clase de matemáticas le dijo.

-Disculpe podría prestarme una pluma. Tengo que hacer algunas anotaciones.

El rubio le presto una pluma hermosa de oro, la tomo con las manos y se preparó a escribir.

-¿Piensa usted consultar sus notas cuando su esposo la visite en la cama? Pregunto divertido

-Sí es necesario lo haré dijo decidida. Ahora comencemos con el capítulo uno.

Y al mirarlo observo alguna risita como de venganza.

-Por supuesto que me tiene que decir.

-Bueno aquí se hace referencia que los hombres se excitan con….

El rubio hizo un ademan para que callará.

-Se está adelantando, señora Leagan. No sólo se ha saltado el comienzo del capítulo, sino que ha omitido los dos subcapítulos: Cualidades que las mujeres buscan en el hombre y Los diferentes tamaños del miembro viril.

-Encontré poca información que valiera la pena- mintió sonrojada esa parte ella no quería mencionar.

-Una lástima señora Leagan, allí hay información muy valiosa sobre el tamaño del pene, por ejemplo si su esposo no la complace, o sufre de abatimiento sexual, usted debe poder juzgar si es debido al tamaño de su miembro, en cuyo caso debe saber cuál es la longitud correcta, para... llenarla por completo.

Los ojos azules brillaban destellantes, se notaba que disfrutaba haciéndola sonrojar y poniéndola incomoda.

-De acuerdo con el autor, un hombre «meritorio» debe poseer un miembro que tenga «como máximo la lon gitud equivalente al ancho de doce dedos, o tres anchos de mano, y como mínimo seis dedos, o una mano y media de ancho».

Candy luchó para evitar que el fuego que traspa saba su pecho subiera hacia su rostro.

-¿Se refiere al ancho de la mano de una mujer o de un hombre?

Apoyó sus cálidas manos blancas una sobre otra en la suntuosa madera oscura del escritorio.

-Será usted quien lo decida, señora Leagan.

Ella jamás había visto a su esposo; desnudo para com parar con un hombre. La curiosidad fue más fuerte que la prudencia.

Sus manos eran grandes y fuertes y medían mucho más que el ancho de las suyas juntas.

-La de un hombre Señora Leagan -La mano del Albert que estaba más cerca de ella se movió hacia delante unos diez centímetros—. Tres anchos de mano.

Los ojos de Candy se dilataron.

Una risa profunda y masculina inundó la biblioteca.

Candy nunca había visto u oído antes a un adul to ceder de manera tan desinhibida a la risa. Descubrió que la risa verdadera era contagiosa. El Sr. Andrew tenía una sonrisa hermosa y dientes perfectos.

Ella se mordió los labios para no caer en el ridículo, durante un momento en que bajó la guardia sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, y compartieron lo absurdo de la situación.

CONTINUARÁ..

Chicas después de tanto tiempo un nuevo capítulo.

Gracias a:

Blackcat: Mi linda amiga ja ja guacala, si Candy casada con Neal, si es cosa rara bueno la verdad no lo odio siempre me pareció tonto y mandado de su hermana, pero pronto descubrirás algunos secretos, yo al igual que tu prefiero los rubios y si son como Albert bueno todavía mucho mejor, así que para las dos sobra y basta el werito.

MyssyCooper1: Gracias por tu comentario me alegro que te gusta linda saludos para ti.

Gatita Andrew: mi linda y preciosa prima como te dije eres especial ya no solo me bastaría con un diploma y un fic para ti debería dedicarte otro fic, la verdad que si algún día no me escribieras te extrañaría montón, pues estoy tan acostumbrada a que estés presente, me siento feliz de saber que es así. Ah no eso sí yo con Albert araba, escoces, Londinese, americano o hasta Chino lo amaría no me importaría su origen, pues si creo que con este profesor quien no se avienta, yo creo que tienes toda la razón el aprenderá que el verdadero amor, es con una sola persona que deseas compartir con ella el resto de tu vida, y no andar de cama en cama por un solo momento de placer, el se dará cuenta de eso y caera en las garras del amor. No entiendo porque razón yo siempre subo los capítulos aquí en facfiction y de seguro deberían aparecer al dar clic en mi nombre todas mis historias mmmm ya me dejaste con la duda que podrá ser… pero lo bueno que eso no es impedimento para que me encuentres a pesar de todo. Abrazo de oso.. Att. Tatita Andrew.

Karina: lamento haber tardado en actualizar espero que no tarde para el próximo capítulo.


End file.
